Stolen Memories
by demons of ragriz
Summary: What I think could've happen at the Radio Tower scene. Beware slow updates Lyra x Many People


Ok so I was thinking while playing Pokémon HeartGold again at like the radio tower scene where you enter as a disguised rocket and it got me thinking that I should write a fan fiction so here it is.

By the way Lyra who in my game has a different name use my pokémon team so yeah but for this story she will be called Lyra

I do not own Pokémon please do not sue

/

Stolen Memories

Chapter I

/

"Oh Crap" said a girl in a black rocket grunt outfit "I shouldn't be really doing this" she murmured to herself, with her faithful Quilava behind her and her recently hatched Pichu on her head she walks toward the large tower before her. She looks at her outfit she wears now how she abhors it with all her might for what it stands for and what of the others who wear it do while wearing it.

She steels her nerves and steps forward with out another thought she thinks to her self "I'm the only one who could save these people" she say's as a mantra through her mind, she pass's by the women from reception who looks at her with fear in her eye's as the girl walks.

Lyra so definitely wanted to tell her she was there to save her and everyone else but controls herself she does not want to get caught in the heart of the operation so soon, she steadily looks away and walks toward the stairs leading to the first floor the faster she's through the ground floor the better she thinks.

As she walks toward the steps a man stops her he say's "Oh so you're the new recruit well that rocket uniform on you looks really great on you" he say's with a smile "Though you look a little young to be rocket" he say's. Lyra is surprise with the sudden intrusion of this man, as she looks at him she quickly makes up a response

"Well I just look a little young that's all a lot of people say that" well it wasn't technically a lie she is fifteen years old the thing is she still look's like a thirteen year old to most people.

The man stare's at her but then starts laughing "Well you do look like a little pip-squeak well anyway I'm just here to tell you since you're a new recruit you shouldn't have you're pokémon out of there balls Proton would throw a fit if he see's you" the girl ruffles a bit up at the pip-squeak comment, but then pales she can't have her partner out she starts to get a little worried look on her cause the man stares at her worriedly.

"Well since you're new and a bit nervous maybe you should switch place's with me I have to get the next shift to watch the director under the department store, so I'll let you have my shift if you want" she looks at him as he speaks some more "I mean I could use a bit of sleep and it give's you something to do so why not pip-squeak" he say's with a smile "Uh yeah that would be great" she say's "Now I can save the director a bit early" she thinks in her mind.

"Great well here's a key to get down there" as he pass's the key towards her he speaks again "You know the only reason why I'm helping you is cause you're new and Proton is as scary as they say I mean when I saw you're face at the mention of him I felt bad for you but don't expect this all the time pip-squeak" He say's with a smile and ruffles her hat. "Well get a move on or you'll get yelled at"

Lyra mumbles a thanks, " Maybe some Rockets are not all bad" she thinks to herself as she walks outside to the underground part of the city with her partner pokémon in tow.

"Well then again he thought I was a new recruit that's afraid of Proton so he just took pity on me because of that" she say's to herself as she enters the part where the director is being held she's stop yet again by another rocket "The hell you doing down here" the rocket say's with a sneer, she reply's in a non-chalet way "I'm here to switch place's to guard the director numb-skull' Lyra really hated talking like they do but she had to play the part she say's to herself yet again.

"Who you call' in' a numb-skull brat" he reply's with a scowl on his face "Hey I'm just doing my job here then you all up get in my face just now" she reply's with fake anger in her voice. "Humph what ever just about time for my break anyways, all right brat take my place" he say's this while walking out making sure to bump shoulders on purpose.

"I thought he never leave" Lyra say's in exasperated voice "Well time to save the director" as she walks into the room, "Oh wonderful another delinquent to watch over me why don't you go over there and not be a bother you scum" the Director says with a venom in his voice "Shhh I'm not a rocket I'm in disguise my name is Lyra and I'm here to rescue you" Lyra say's as she starts walking towards the director.

"I am a bit skeptical about you rescuing all of Golden Rod Ms. Lyra I mean you do look a little young" Lyra pouts at him "Look I don't look like much but I have more than capable pokémon and several gym badges and I could show them to you prove it, in fact I was suppose to be at Blackthorn to get my eighth before those stupid Rockets sent their signal out to Johto" Lyra mumbles the last few.

"Hmm if what you say is true then maybe you are capable to stop Team Rocket, but the thing is if you walk here with me in tow the others would sense something amiss and battle and I'm sure you have a lot of strength but they have sheer numbers", "Crap I have to think of another plan great job Lyra did you think it would be that easy to save the Director" Lyra berates herself greatly in her mind she couldn't over work her team she thought.

The Director looks at Lyra who is what looks like a mental conundrum, "Well young lady I'll give you this card key with it you will be able to get to the observatory their leader waits there from what I heard from the guards maybe if you beat him in battle he and his fellow grunts would retreat".

Lyra looks up at the director why hadn't she thought of that she say's inwardly to herself "Thank you sir" she say's while taking hold of the card key. "Well you are a polite young lady if you do manage to save all of Golden Rod I'll give you a reward" the director says.

"No sir I do not need any reward I just want to do what is right" Lyra says this as she walks out the door, "No No I do feel the need to give you something hmm, oh yes I'll give you this feather we found before we made the tower I don't know why it was there but I want you to have it." The director just handed it to her before she could protest.

Lyra examined it rather intrigue by it; it was a rather beautiful feather it shone in the light with many colors as if it were a rainbow. She looks to the director, and says a quick thank you as she steps out of the cell. The director watches as she leaves the cell saying out load to himself "She rather is the most well manner child I've ever dealt with" the director ponders "Maybe she can save us," he says for only him hear.

/

Alright time to kick some rocket but Lyra, but do you know what's in store for you? Anyways please give me a critique on this cause this is my second story personally I think I used some words here that are wrong for the situation here, but I had no beta to tell me so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. Also another question do you think I made that rocket that helps Lyra out to nice? I don't know cause I think I did. Anyways review fairly and no trolling please there's a difference between a critique and just plain trolling

See you next time guys

Signs Demons of Ragriz


End file.
